youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Daisy the Donkey
Daisy the Donkey is a recurring fictional character in The Amazing World of Gumball and Anais Watterson's toy donkey. She is a pink and yellow stuffed donkey that was first shown as a character of the Daisy the Donkey Show in "The Responsible." She seems to be a very popular character in the series, seeing as she even has her own cereal and a theme park based on her. Appearance Daisy is a pink donkey with a yellow muzzle, hands, and feet. In Season 1, she has white sparkles in her pupils, though they have been removed and her eye color changed to purple since Season 2. Also known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is also Anais's toy donkey since a copy of Daisy is Kessie's toy donkey too. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The DVD" (voice) *"The Responsible" (debut) *"The Quest" (First major role) *"The Party" (mentioned) *"The Refund" *"The Car" *"The Meddler" (on TV) Season 2 *"The Remote" (Second major role) *"The Job" *"Christmas" (poster) *"The Watch" (cereal box) *"The Flakers" (cereal box) *"The Authority" (highway sign) *"The World" (Third major role) *"The Finale" (cereal box) Season 3 *"The Allergy" *"The Password" (highway sign) *"The Butterfly" *"The Question" *"The Oracle" (poster) *"The Countdown" (poster) *"The Nobody" *"The Egg" Season 4 *"The Return" *"The Nemesis" *"The Crew" (cameo) *"The Uploads" *"The Night" *"The Blame" (poster in game) *"The Detective" (Fourth major role) *"The Compilation" (cereal box) *"The Disaster" Season 5 *"The Matchmaker" *"The Cycle" *"The Grades" (cameo) *"The News" *"The Deal" Gallery File:No20190601_204250.jpg No20190601 204250 (1).png|Daisy gets hugged by Kessie Trivia *Daisy has her own theme park, Daisyland. *Daisy has been seen on the cover of a magazine, and she also has her own breakfast cereal, suggesting that she is a pop culture icon in the Gumball universe. *There was also an ice skating show featuring her in "The Car," further supporting the proposition that she is extremely famous. *There is a video game based on her, as seen in "The Disaster." *Daisy is probably a parody of Barney the Dinosaur, the famous children's television icon. *She may also be a parody of Dorothy the Dinosaur from The Wiggles or Peppa Pig. *In "The Quest," Daisy was given to Tina by Anais, however, in future episodes, she is seen again. This could be because Anais bought a new replacement, or because there is little continuity between episodes. *In a picture of Mic Graves with Daisy, there is also a snake-like puppet right beside her. This snake-like puppet could possibly be Sally the Snake as mentioned by Anais in "The Remote." *Daisy is a donkey, but in "The Responsible," the closed captions call her show Daisy the Dog Show. *In "The World," it is revealed that Anais receives Daisy as a birthday present from Richard and Nicole. *In the same episode, Daisy speaks near the end of the episode, twice. *"Christmas" has a poster for Daisy on Ice in the background of Nicole's house when she was a little girl, implying the character has been around for several decades. *In "The Night" Daisy is shown to be alive and has a consciousness. She dreams of swapping roles with Anais and torturing her. *Daisy may strongly dislike Anais as shown by her dream. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since both Anais Watterson and Kessie carry two copies of her. Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:2D Characters Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Characters